


Enchanted

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [13]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gala Event, Hosie, Meet-Cute, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, gala - Freeform, pride month, short and sweet, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Josie's dragged to another gala, and she meets Hope."There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smilesSame old tired, lonely placeWalls of insincerityShifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your faceAll I can say is it was enchanting to meet youYour eyes whispered "have we met?"Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to meThe playful conversation startsCounter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecyAnd it was enchanting to meet youAll I can say is I was enchanted to meet youThis night is sparkling, don't you let it goI'm wonder struck, blushing all the way homeI'll spend forever wondering if you knewI was enchanted to meet you"
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 13!

"Go mingle," Lizzie encouraged her sister, "I'm sure you'll find someone."

"I cannot believe you talked me into going to this gala, I don't even like galas." Josie replied with an eyeroll.

Lizzie smirked as she gently pushed her sister towards the crowds of people; "Go."

"Fine, fine, I'm going" Josie rolled her eyes again. She began to walk around, when she spotted the most beautiful girl to ever exist. _Hope Mikaelson_.

Hope notices Josie staring at her and flashes her a little finger wave. Josie's eyes divert, her face turning a dark shade of red. Suddenly, Hope was walking over to her.

"Hey, I'm Hope." Hope smiled as she put a hand out.

"I-I'm Josie." Josie replied with a stammer as she shook her hand. 

"Care to dance, Josie?" Hope asked, offering a hand again.

"Me?" Josie asked, _'of course you, dummy'_ said her inner thoughts.

"Yes, you" Hope smiled. 

"I, um, sure." Josie replied. Hope led her out to the dance floor. Josie's eyes divert around, hopelessly trying to spot her sister. Their eyes meet, and Lizzie's smirking.

_"I told you you'd find someone"_ she mouthed, not letting her smirk go away, despite the glare Josie sent.

"Can I confess something?" Hope asked as they danced.

"I-um yes, of course." Josie replied, she hated how nervous she was being.

"I've noticed you before. Do you and your sister come here often?" Hope asked.

Josie nodded, "L-Lizzie's partner hosts these galas monthly." Josie replied.

"And every month you go?" Hope asked, Josie nodded, "Every month I notice you."

"You do?" Josie asked, blushing again,

"Yes," Hope breathes out, "I am mesmerized by you."

"Thank you.." Josie smiled, "I am mesmerized by you too."


End file.
